Herzig
Captain Herzig is a bugbear who guarded the slavery operation at Thunderspire Mountain. See below for Eagani's self-researched history of Captain Herzig. Eagani's possible history of Herzig Please note the information contained in this article has yet to be verified by an independent source. Captain Herzig (1365-current) is an uncharacteristically charismatic bugbear who has interacted with the Heroes of Fallcrest during their quest to shut down said slaving operation. No mere henchman, Herzig fought hard to reach the mediocre middle management position he currently occupies. The Early Years Captain Herzig was born in a small and relatively unknown enclave of bugbears and hobgoblins known as Hobbearia. Hobbearia was a small town divided physically by the river Hob, and the river also divided Hobbearia socially into two separate parts of town. Herzig was always puzzled by this, and while the Bugbears lived in the affluent Mount Buggie on the west side of the Hobbearia river, Herzig often spent his free time with the rough and tumble hobgoblins on the east side. This was a constant source of friction for adolescent Herzig and his parents, who were prominent members of Hobbearia nobility. This came to a head when Herzig was rejected for admission to Hobvard, the most prestigious school in Hobbearia. This was quite unfortunately the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back, and Herzig was disowned by his parents. This was a blow he would never recover from, and his secret insecurities and lack of true self-esteem would eventually lead to the vanity and narcissism that would come to define his adolescent years. Joining the Crown-Key-Feather Operation Freshly disowned by his parents, Herzig initially fell into a slump and spent most of his time defacing walls with slogans and drawing genitalia on privy stall walls while hanging out with his hobgoblin hoodlum friends. He came to start spending time with his friends at the Feathery Crown tavern. The Feathery Crown at the time was a front for a burgeoning slaving operation based out of Thunderspire Mountain, and the Feathery Crown served as a base for both recruiting, courting clientele and even occasionally the kidnapping of new slaves. Herzig spent much time staring into the mirror at the tavern and imagining himself wearing one of the puffy shirts that the officers of the slaving operation wore. The women at the bar would toss him insincere compliments as he stared into the mirror, knowing that he was an easy source of free drinks. This naturally lead to a vanity that would plague his entire life. One night, Herzig was spotted by Captain Zeelox, a lieutenant of Chief Krand who enjoyed calling himself captain, and was unknowningly sized up for his slaving potential. Luckily for Herzig, Zeelox had come to the decision that Herzig would make a crappy slave due to his need to constantly stare into the mirror, and instead approached him to join the elite Door Guard unit of the Crown-Key-Feather operation. Herzig, completely taken in by Zeelox' proposition, accepted on the spot. Rising to the Top Herzig underwent a tough Door Guard bootcamp, spending every day training in intensive physique building and combat skills classes, and every night learning about the various types of furniture and decorum that most impress the elite slave-wholesalers that came to Thunderspire Mountain. After two nonstop weeks of training in combat and groveling, Herzig graduated and was given his own puffy shirt to wear. As it was made for hobgoblins, however, it fit ridiculously tightly on Herzig's bugbear body, which only lead to Herzig staring in the mirror even more often. Herzig soon found himself unsatisfied with just being a member of the elite Door Guard unit, however, and desired to become a captain and leader of his fellow hobgoblin door guards. He started to court Chief Krand himself, something much to the annoyance of Krand. Krand did see Herzig's potential as an above-average lackey, however, and came to accept Herzig's zeal for door guarding. Krand decided to test Herzig and see if he was capable of leading the Door Guards. Krand set up a grand tournament to find a replacement for Captain Zeelox after Zeelox' sudden but rather well-timed death under mysterious circumstances. Herzig defeated the first three combatants fairly readily in the various games of combat and sucking up to clientele. The final showdown, however, was more than Herzig could handle, and he knew it. A 200 mile swim through the underdark followed by 6 hours of cleaning toilets, the Iron-Hob was a tournament few have even survived. Herzig was a creative bugbear, however, and suggested instead that this contest be settled in the ways of old--the way that all child-custody battles were settled--arm wrestling. Rising Over the Top In an underground stadium the final contest was to be decided. For an event so great, nobility, common workers and even slave stock were in attendance. Chief Krand sat at the seat of honor, and rumor was that even the mysterious Ergobrezangian of the Nine Hells was there (he wasn't). Cheers and jeers turned to a tense hush to stunned silence and back as Herzig and his opponent vied for position. This was perhaps the greatest challenge of Herzig's life, as his combatant was a tiefling hottie, and Herzig had always harbored a secret fetish for tieflings. He had to arm-wrestle without staring at her cleavage, knowing that that would be his downfall. Unfortunately, he did look into her hellish cleavage, and he lost. But then the tiefling fell down the stairs and died, and Herzig won by default. His victory was truly sweet, and Herzig had never been so happy as that day he earned the much coveted pink puffy shirt that he would wear every day from that day on. it seemed everything was set and perfect for the newly appointed Captain Herzig. What new challenges await Herzig, Captain of the Door Guard and Undefeated* Arm Wrestling Champion? *undefeated due to technicality Category:Fallcrest